


6 Weeks, 2 Days, and 10 Hours

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Not Winchester Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: And I'm waiting for the day... What am I waiting for?
(A critical look at Cas's relationship with the Winchesters.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Hold On" by Angus and Julia Stone


End file.
